the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Kabian (From Marie's Roleplay)
Kabian Kabian (K'/T + F/'abian) is the friendship/romantic pairing of KT Rush and Fabian Rutter.They interact lot's of times in the Anubis series.BUT in a roleplay called Another Universe KT and Fabian are in sibuna together (Along with Amber Nina and Patricia) these two are friends but when it comes to very silly idea's or sibuna,you better be prepared for so much noise.A few episodes in Another Universe Jerome thinks that KT and Fabian are going out because of them sneaking out after curfew (This has something to do with sibuna) KT and Fabian didn't really wanna go out with each other back then but everyone else did....at this point KT develops a crush on Jerome and Fabian develops a crush on Nina the 2 try to prove that they're not dating but everyone believes they are. Kabian Moment's in Marie's Roleplay House of Another Universe *When the students arrive at Anubis House KT and Fabian meet each other in the living room *When KT introduces herself Fabian goes after her. *KT and Fabian sit next to each other on the couch. House of Crushes/House of Dreams *KT helps Fabian (Along with Amber) get together with Nina because Joy is always after him. *Fabian always went to KT (and Amber) for help with his relationship. *KT told Jerome that she's just helping a friend out. *KT's in sibuna with Fabian. House of Jealously/House of First *Fabian (and Amber) stayed during the Kerome moment. *When Jerome walked out on KT Fabian felt so sad. *Fabian comforted KT. *KT and Fabian hugged *Fabian rubbed KT's back while she was crying. *When KT and Fabian walk ahead up the trail after they saw Jerina holding hands KT and Fabian came up with a payback plan to make Jerina jealous. *When KT and Fabian walked to dinner they were holding hands. *KT and Fabian were fake dating. *When KT and Fabian walk to the attic they leave the door open and Amber overhears them talking about they're fake dating but to prove Amber they're relationship is real Fabian kissed KT. *KT and Fabian both thought the kiss was weird. House of Kidnap/House of Liars *When the ghost made KT choke and saying that KT was the first to go Fabian said"KT?!" *Fabian cares for KT as seen in House of Jealously/House of First. *When KT and Fabian are in the kitchen with Eddie and Alfie KT and Fabian look at each other and KT breaks up with Fabian. *Fabian looks fake heartbrokened House Of Fears/House of Torture *Fabian lies and says he's dating KT so Piper could stop hugging him. *KT goes along with the lie. *Also, Fabian and KT considers Amber as a "Co-Leader" Of sibuna, saying she created it and she decides who is in or out, this Happened too when Patricia joined Sibuna. House of Sleeps/House of Jelly *KT and Fabian were sleeping together on the couch. *KT was cuddled into Fabes arms Rivals *Kabian is Rival to Fabina,Famber,and Kerome and Jerina. Kabian's Rival with Famber Kabian and Famber sometimes go at it.KT Amber and Fabian are all in sibuna, Fabian and KT argue like a married couple and Amber's tired of it.The last time we actually saw the rival of Kabian and Famber was when KT was crying in her bed and Fabian tried to comfort KT himself he hugged her and rubbed her back.Amber get's the feeling that KT maybe does have a few percent's of feelings for Fabian Amber knows Kabian kissed just to prove her they're really dating....but if Amber simply doesn't like when KT messes with her ex.Will Amber give Kerome and Fabina a few problems of their own?I know who I'll be keeping my eye on.... Kabian's Rival with Kerome Kerome and Kabian sometimes go at it most of the time.This doesn't mean Fabian has feelings for KT sure KT and Fabian argue about sibuna but.....it's possible Fabian cares for KT.After all they did start a fake dating relationship just to get Jerina jealous.In House of Back/House of Walk/House of Jealousy/House of First, Fabian hugs KT and Amber see's this at first KT is uncomfortable but then KT goes back to crying.Fabian rubs KT's back.In House of Couple Jerome notices Kabian sneak out's after curfew (This has something to do with Sibuna) So Jerome comes up with the Jerina plan that is mentioned many times to make Kabian jealous.It is hinted that Fabian may be jealous of Kerome and Jerina.Many people in the house do think at first Kabian starts dating.Sometimes Jerome and Fabian argue once in a while over STUPID reasons like Fabian and KT.Fabian just doesn't think Jerome is right for KT...Is Jerome in the middle of KT and Fabian's time together?Is Fabian and Jerome competing over KT's attention?I know who I'll be keeping my eye on..... Kabian's Rival with Fabina Kabian isn't really a threat to Fabina only when Nina is on a break from sibuna then it's up to Kabian Amber and Patricia to solve the next case/clue Nina is sometimes tired of Kabian's arguing but KT cares for Fabina if she didn't care she just wouldn't be in this Fabina/Jabian mess anyways.If Nina can't put Fabian's crush clues together then....I don't know what to say Nina.....Fabian's HOT Smart and a little funny and KT's sassy sunny and Adventurous and Pretty and You're pretty smart attractive.If Kabian spends a lot of time together but KT is not taking out the main bones in Fabina's relationship.....though the close Kabian get's the more Jerina get's..... Kabian's Rival with Jerina OH boy...Kabian and Jerina have they're ways....it all started when Jerome thought KT and Fabian,Jerome came up with a plan to KT and Fabian jealous...he told it to Nina AND BOOM KT's jealous of Nina and Fabian's jealous of Jerome...When the ghost Sahara haunts KT (And Sibuna) KT was locked in the panel. Kabian's Fanart Kabian.jpg Anubislolkabian1.gif Anubislolkabian2.gif Anubislolkabian.gif KabianHug.gif AlfieFabianKT.jpg KabianFanartByBritishAccent(Marie).jpg Category:Blog posts